Youkai Sentai Mythger
by Pikatwig
Summary: Youkai are mysterious monsters that nobody can see... but five teens have the rare and unique ability to see them. They fight alongside five Youkai to protect their world. But be warned, when a Youkai enters your life, things will never be quite the same.
1. Myth 01

Pikatwig: First story of the new year!

KKD: Happy New Year from Team Toku Rider members KKD and Pikatwig, minna!

Pikatwig: Yep. And now a new story to celebrate it. And before you ask, no, this is not replacing Virtualranger, I'm just unmotivated to do it… we'll get back to it, I promise.

KKD: And that means we'll get back to another story, too. Regardless, this story is kind of a new thing Pika's experimenting with. Care to explain?

Pikatwig: The concept of Youkai, which I learned a lot about in my Japanese Club.

KKD: Which, if I remember accurately, is also what inspired the now obviously named Yo-Kai Watch.

Pikatwig: Kinda. It did motivate me, but before anybody asks what we think of the 'threat' Yo-Kai Watch presents to Pokemon… there's no threat. Sure, in Japan Yo-Kai Watch is leagues better than Pokemon, here are actual statistics for the animes I heard. An episode of Yo-Kai Watch on Disney XD cumulated about 300,000 viewers, while an episode of Pokemon XY on Cartoon Network got over 1,000,000 viewers.

KKD: Wow… crazy… but to be fair, Yo-Kai Watch is still new here in the states, and there's a lot of differences that allow Pokemon to have a stronger following stateside than Yo-Kai Watch so far. Seriously, Yo-Kai Watch just SCREAMS Japan.

Pikatwig: Been meaning to ask my Japanese sensei what she thinks… regardless… there may be some minor Yo-Kai Watch influences.

KKD: You'll see once we get started.

Pikatwig: And some quick things about Yo-Kai Watch. The main protagonist, Nate, his last name is 'Adams'. It's ironic because of who voices him in the dub.

KKD: ...Yea… anyway, care to start?

Pikatwig: And there's one other thing. His Japanese voice actress is Hakura Tomatsu.

KKD: Say what now?

Pikatwig: She voiced C-Sha in Victory II and was a character in your favorite Super Sentai season.

KKD: Oh… wait… which? Deka or Kyoryu?

Pikatwig: Kyoryu.

KKD: Hmm… which Kyoryuger? Amy? Nossan's sister? Yayoi?

Pikatwig: Canderilla.

KKD: Oh! *slaps head*

Pikatwig: Yea.

KKD: I did not call that one.

Pikatwig: Yep. Anyway… disclaimers.

Disclaimers: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own the content within this story apart from original material. The rest such as Super Sentai, Yo-Kai Watch, and other materials used for reference belong to their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, and Level-5.

* * *

" _Mythology… legends… stories… they share one connection. The characters are more often than not tied to beings, known as the Youkai,"_ a female voice began to narrate, _"These beings can cause all kinds of mischief or mayhem. Many people don't believe that they exist, although there are a select few that can even see them. Some people have the lucky chance to meet Youkai in real life, but be warned… when a Youkai enters your life… things will never be quite the same."_

* * *

A black and purple wisp was seen in the streets of a city late one night, it seemed to be fleeing from something, looking around now and then in a panic before looking up to see a black male figure and a white female one. The wisp panicked as the black figure hit it with a spear that looked themed after a Kirin, making the wisp vanish.

Suddenly, more wisps began to appear around them, the white figure pulling out a pair of claws themed after a griffin, slashing the wisps away with ease.

"Not bad," the male in black smiled.

"Thanks, I do what I can," the female in white responded, a smirk on her face under her helmet.

Up in the air, a male in blue was flying around with wings, fighting off wisps that looked like pieces of paper. Occasionally, he threw a boomerang around to take care of them with ease.

"Tch… annoying kyōrinrin," the blue figure stated with an eyeroll.

He continued to fight them off until there were no more wisps left.

Back over on the ground, a violet figure began to fight off some of the wisps herself, in her hands was a whip that cracked loudly as she hit the wisps away and were all gone. She panted for a moment and then the four met up atop a rooftop.

"Man… those Youkai get kind of exhausting after a while," Violet stated.

"Yea…" Black nodded as he turned to Blue, "Daisuke, you alright?"

"Yea…" Blue nodded as he reverted back to human form, revealing himself to have blonde hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a blue shirt, an orange vest, a white necklace that was blue and orange, a pair of blue jeans, and gray sneakers.

"These guys are getting draining…" Black added as he reverted back to normal, revealing himself to have blue hair, green eyes, a black shirt with a crimson vest, a white necklace that was black and crimson, crimson shorts, and red, white, and blue sneakers.

"Yea… but I think I know what we need to stop this," Violet informed, reverting back into a girl with blonde hair that had a violet streak in it, blue eyes, and wore a violet shirt with a pink vest, a white necklace that was violet and pink, pink skirt and was barefoot with violet nails, "We need a 5th Ranger,"

"Oh puh-lease…" White scoffed as she reverted back to normal, revealing a girl with red windswept hair, green eyes, and wore a white shirt with a cyan vest, a white necklace that was white and cyan, and had cyan high heels "I say we're doing just fine without a fifth member."

"Yea, you say that now, Hana, but I don't know if all four of us will be enough to keep them back forever," the male with blue hair responded.

"Whatever," the girl in white, Hana, groaned as they headed off.

"Hey, wait up!" a young male voice shouted to the male with blue hair, "Takeshi-kun, don't forget about me!"

Takeshi and his friends turned around to see four small creatures, each of them being a different color. The one that approached Takeshi was a crimson Kirin with black highlight, but there were also a cyan griffon with white highlights approached Hana, a orange pegasus with a blue mane and tail, and a pink naga with violet highlights.

"Hey there Kiri. Good to see you unharmed," Takeshi smiled as he picked up the small kirin.

"Nagi, come here girl," the blonde barefoot girl smiled, the little naga slithering over and hugging the blonde's right leg, "Hiya."

"Hi," the naga smiled, cuddling the blonde.

"Yoko, why does she do that?" Takeshi inquired.

"I dunno," Yoko shrugged as she picked Nagi up, as Hana had the cyan griffin land on her shoulder.

"Grifdor, did you make sure the others stayed in line?" Hana checked.

"Yes ma'am," the griffin nodded.

"Good. Now then, let's head home," Hana told the group.

"Don't be such a meanie, meanie!" the pegasus shouted.

"Easy there, Pegus," the male blonde instructed, "She's right. Let's go home."

The others nodded before they decided to head off for their homes.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see some sort of monkey-themed monster approaching something sitting on a cloud polishing lightning bolts, looking bored as he eyed a red pole the monkey had. He just sighed, not sure what to do before he was eyed by the being on the cloud.

" **So how was the mission?"** he asked.

" **It was… well… let's just say that it was… uh…"**

" **A failure?"**

" **...yes."**

The being on the cloud groaned and then turned to the monkey, **"Look… Moon Zukong…"**

" **Sun Wukong."**

" **Whatever. We are Youkai, correct? Normal humans cannot see us, and therefore, cannot stop us,"** he began.

" **That is correct…"**

The entity growled and sent a lightning bolt onto the ground, **"THEN HOW COME WE HAVE NOT CONQUERED THE EARTH YET?!"**

" **That's because of… well… uh…"** Sun Wukong began, trying to figure out what to say, **"Uh… the rebels. There are just too many of them who have connected with humanity and-"**

" **You find those rebels… and you KILL THEM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"**

" **Yes, Raijin-sama!"** Sun Wukong responded.

* * *

The next day, at the town that was being defended the previous night, there was actually a crew there cleaning up what was left behind.

"Okay people, let's get this road cleared up, we can't redirect traffic forever," one of the construction workers shouted.

* * *

"'Move to Sakuraville' they said, 'It'll be great' they said, 'nice neighborhood' they said… ugh…" a blonde haired male groaned, he currently had on a blue beanie, a red sweater, black sweatpants, a green scarf, black and white shoes, and a pair of yellow goggles with blue lenses as he walked with a young girl who had orange hair, wearing a yellow shirt, white skirt, and pink sandals.

"Onii-chan… why are you complaining? This is a nice walk," the young girl smiled.

"We're gonna be late Ai…" the older boy sighed as they walked towards an elementary school, "Okay… _I'm_ gonna be late."

"See you later, Onii-chan," the young girl, Ai, waved.

* * *

"Yoko-chan, did you see Daisuke?" Takeshi asked.

"No," Yoko responded, "I haven't. I dunno where the heck he is,"

"And I haven't seen Ha- ...oh." he realized.

Hana was seen walking alongside the other blonde male, her arms locked around his.

"Hana-nee-chan… let Daisuke go," Takeshi groaned as he looked at his twin sister.

"No," Hana responded.

"Hana… please?" Daisuke requested, with Hana doing so at his request.

"Hana's such a meanie," a voice stated from Daisuke's bag, making them turn to see the little pegasus hiding in there.

Daisuke groaned as he then looked at Pegus and groaned, "Be quiet please Pegus, otherwise I won't take you to school anymore!"

Pegus sighed before ducking back into the bag and being put in Daisuke's locker.

* * *

"Late, late, late!" the boy wearing goggles shouted as he hurried into the high school, rushing into the building before managing to make it in the nick of time.

Unknown to him, a green wisp followed, hovering above him as he entered his homeroom.

"Mr. Hikari, you just narrowly got here on time… but given the damaged roads, you will be forgiven… today," the teacher, who had brown hair, brown eyes, a yellow shirt, red tie, beige pants, and black shoes, "Please sit down."

The male nodded as he sat down by Takeshi.

"Let's begin our lesson, and today we will discuss the topic of what may have caused the damages outside…" the teacher informed, "What do you think may have caused this?"

"...will this be on a test?" Daisuke sarcastically asked.

"...No, it will not, Yamamoto-san. Now I would appreciate it if you'd keep the snarkiness of yours to a minimum," the teacher said with an eyeroll.

Hana laughed a bit, leaving the others to roll their eyes.

The green wisp soon took a seat nearby the male blonde with goggles, hiding from the goggled boy's vision as he began to think of what could have caused this.

"Uh… aliens?" somebody in the back suggested.

"Then wouldn't people be missing," another person retorted.

"Terrorist attack?" another person suggested.

"Wouldn't we have seen some signs of who did it?"

Yoko let out a small groan at these comments before she just shouted "Youkai!"

This caused the boy wearing goggles to begin to laugh a little bit, "Youkai? ...are you serious? Youkai don't even exist,"

The green wisp began to growl, with Takeshi noticing the form of the wisp, "Uh… kid, what's your name?"

"It's Kota," he informed.

"I think you may wanna re-think that," Takeshi told him.

"Youkai are not real, there's no proof of it," Kota responded.

"You one of those people who think that you can explain everything with 'logic'?" Daisuke asked.

"No. I just don't think Youkai are real."

The green wisp growled in anger and attempted to pounce on Kota, but Takeshi pulled out a white sack, catching the wisp in it before it could get away or get Kota, the sack now glowing green.

Kota didn't even notice what was going on around him, drawing some pictures in his sketchbook.

* * *

Hana, Daisuke, Yoko and Takeshi later met up at a park, allowing their partners out of their bags before they walked over to a cave and showed off their necklaces, allowing them to enter a special area, by going under the fountain nearby and they entered a white room with various gold details, all of them depicting various spirits, mythical creatures, and there was a white wolf sitting on a nearby throne, the wolf smiling as they walked in.

"Hello there," she smiled, "Oh? What's in that bag there?"

"A Youkai… but we don't know if he's good or bad," Takeshi informed, taking a peek inside, "But without letting too big a hole open, I think it's a Nekomata…"

"Wait, I know him!" Pegus realized, "Nekki!"

"Nekkie?" Daisuke blinked.

"We all know him!" the other Youkai allied with the group realized.

"How do you know this cat?" Yoko asked as Kiri urged Takeshi to open the sack.

"He was a friend of ours back home," Nagi told them.

"Okay…" Takeshi sighed, opening the sack, "Better behave yourself, little cat."

The cat bounced out, shaking himself a bit before he looked at everybody.

"Phew… where's that kid who doesn't believe in Youkai?!"

"He left. Couldn't risk you hurting him,"

"...I wasn't gonna hurt him,"

"Then what was with the mad look just now?"

"...I was annoyed. He said we don't exist and I was offended. I'm just lucky it's not like in that one book where everytime someone says they don't believe in fairies one of them dies," Nekki replied.

The wolf giggled a bit, before carefully bringing Nekki a necklace, this one being red and green, "Give this to who you think is ready."

"Wait… are you saying… I'm gonna be a partner to somebody?" Nekki asked

"Indeed. You are going to help the Mythgers," the wolf informed, coming into Nekki's eyesight.

"Lady Amaterasu?!" Nekki gasped.

"You only NOW just recognized her?" Hana gasped.

"I didn't see her,"

"Whatever." Hana said with an eyeroll.

"Hana. A little respect around Amaterasu," Takeshi said as he bonked her head.

"Ite!" Hana winced.

Nekki instantly bowed to Amaterasu, "Lady Amaterasu, I apologize for not recognizing you in the first place! I'm deeply sorry!"

"Do not worry about it young Nekki," Amaterasu assured, "Besides, ever since most of us fled our home, I'm not exactly leader…"

"Even as the world was turning against you, I still believed in you!" Nekki told her, "So… you said I need to find a partner? But how… and how can these people see you? Us Youkai are invisible to normal people."

"Thing is, they have those necklaces. With them, they can see and hear us Youkai," Kiri informed.

"Huh… didn't know that…" Nekki blinked as he looked at the necklace he was given, "So… I need to find a partner, eh? Alright… I can do that!"

"Good. Now then, Takeshi, Kiri, I assign you two to make sure Nekki stays out of trouble while finding his partner," Amaterasu instructed, the two nodding in response.

"I'll keep a close eye on him, Ammy-sama. He does have a bad habit of setting things ablaze sometimes," Kiri responded.

* * *

Kota had soon returned to an apartment and his younger sister was feeling exhausted, Kota trying to work on his homework and keep a close eye on his sister.

"Ugh… my head…" Kota whined as he held his head.

"You okay, Onii-chan?" his sister asked.

"I'm fine… it's just there's so much to do in such little time since I'm new here…" he sighed, "How was your first day?"

"It was great. I got to make new friends, I got to play in the playground, I got to color… it was a great day," Ai smiled.

Kota couldn't help but smile at his younger sister, feeling good that his sister had a great day.

* * *

"So… do you see anybody who you think could make a good partner?" Takeshi asked Nekki, the little Nekomata looking around at the various people, but nothing seemed to click with the Youkai, "...we've been at this for almost two hours, can you please just hurry up and PICK someone?!"

"It's not that easy, Takeshi. It was luck that helped me find you originally," Kirin informed.

Nekki just looked around again, finding it hard to pick someone until he saw somebody wearing a familiar pair of goggles, "I found who I want!"

"Finally!" Takeshi sighed.

"Who is it, buddy?" Kiri asked.

"That boy up there with the goggles!" Nekki stated, pointing to him.

Takeshi looked up and and spotted Kota, a bit surprised, "Isn't he the guy that claimed Youkai weren't real earlier today?"

"Yea, you're right," Kiri nodded.

However, Nekki ignored that and raced up the fire escape of the apartment. Takeshi had Kiri follow up after Nekki while he went the long way, both making sure Nekki reached his intended destination.

* * *

"So who's your friend, Onii-chan? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Ai asked with excitement as Takeshi walked in.

"Oh uh… this is uh… Narumi Takeru!" Kota informed, snapping his fingers.

"Narumi Takeshi, but you were close," Takeshi corrected, "Can I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure," Kota shrugged as he sat down at the kitchen table, while Ai continued to circle around Takeshi.

"Nice to meet you, Takeru-san!" Ai smiled.

"Takeshi," Takeshi corrected, sitting down across from Kota, "So… nice to see you again,"

"Same," Kota shrugged, "What brings you by?"

"Okay, this is gonna sound weird, but Youkai are real," Takeshi began, making Kota laugh a tiny bit, "I'm not kidding. I actually have one with me. Here, let me show you."

With that, he took off his necklace and pressed a button, which caused the light in the center of the necklace to begin to glow, revealing Kiri, Kota looking shocked and confused as he saw the dragon/pony hybrid walk around.

"...what is that?" Kota asked.

"A Youkai. This is my pal, Kiri. A kirin."

"Isn't it quilin?" Ai asked.

"To-MAY-to, to-MAH-to," Takeshi shrugged.

Ai then walked over to the fridge and jumped up, trying to reach a pudding, to which Kiri walked over to help get her up high enough, "Thanks Onii-chan."

"I'm still sitting here," Kota informed.

Ai didn't notice her brother as she took out the pudding and opened it up, with Nekki quickly running to the fridge to get a pudding for himself. Takeshi wasn't sure what to do in response before recalling that the Nekomata still had the necklace given to him by Amaterasu.

"Hey Nekki… we're here for a reason, y'know," Kiri whispered to the cat, making Nekki remember that, holding off on the pudding before bringing the necklace to Kota.

"What's this?" Kota asked.

"Something that'll let you see Youkai yourself. Go ahead, slip it on," Takeshi urged, making Kota nod and do so, suddenly, the necklace glowed Red, with Nekki quickly running over to Kota.

"Congrats!" Nekki shouted, shocking Kota, "You can now see me and now you're my partner!"

Kota screamed and fell to the ground, seeing the nekomata before him.

"N-Nanda koitsu?! (Wh-What is that?!)" Kota demanded to know.

"He's your new aibou," Takeshi informed.

"Aibou? Why?!"

"Because you are!" Nekki smiled, jumping up onto Kota's shoulder with a smile on his face while Kota looked utterly baffled.

* * *

" **Raijin-sama, I have heard word that the rebels have found a new helper,"** Sun Wukong told Raijin, leaving the latter to scowl as he took a lightning bolt and tossed it to some kappas.

" **You all… you go and find those rebels and you kill them before their fifth member can figure out how to transform!"**

The kappas were what appeared to look like humanoid turtles with bowl heads that were colored white and black, and they wore what looked like rather large shells and shields mixed up. They then popped their heads out and raised their shells into the air, before retreating into them and heading off.

" **Are you certain they will provide satisfactory results?"** Sun Wukong asked, which earned him a lightning bolt to the tail.

" **Do not doubt my greatness, Noon Foolkong,"** Raijin warned.

" **Sun Wukong!"**

" **WHATEVER!"**

* * *

"So… Youkai are real?" Kota gawked.

"Yeppers, nya!" Nekki nodded happily.

"Better get used to it, Kota, because you're a part of my team," Takeshi informed.

"Wait, what? Team?"

"A Super Sentai team," Takeshi said proudly, holding up his necklace.

This left Kota dumbfounded as he held the necklace in shock.

-Takeshi, come in!- a voice said from the necklace.

Takeshi picked up his necklace in response, pressing a bead on it to show a holographic image of Hana.

"Takeshi here. What's up Hana?"

-Kappa are roaming the streets. We need your help ASAP!-

"On my way," Takeshi smiled as he deactivated it, "You coming?"

"...no."

"Too bad!" Nekki smiled, grabbing Kota by his wrist, "Let's go!"

With that, Nekki ran off with Kota in tow, Kota screaming in shock as he was dragged along.

"...let's go," Takeshi groaned.

* * *

The White, Violet and Blue members of the team were in the midst of fighting off the Kappas.

"Is Takeshi on his way?" Violet asked.

"Yea. He should be here shortly," White informed as she kicked one of the Kappas aside, "Why do you think there are so many of them today? Normally it's five max."

"Must be pretty serious if they're willing to send a whole army of them," Blue figured.

Black soon arrived, punching a Kappa to destroy it's dish, causing it to scream in pain before disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Yo! What'd I miss?" Black inquired.

"Not much. More Kappa than usual," White informed.

"I noticed that when I saw you had to take on three times as many as usual. But I assume there were for more of them."

"Yea,"

Violet beat another Kappa and then approached Black, "Take-kun, what do you think all of these Kappas are here for?"

"If I had to guess, they-"

"Let me go dumb cat!" Kota shouted as he and Nekki arrived.

"What's he doing here?" White asked.

"He's Nekki's partner," Black informed.

Kota looked at the nekomata with an annoyed expression, "Why you little, why'd you drag me here?"

"No talk time, Kappas incoming!" Nekki shouted as he kicked one away, "Henshin already! Henshin da!"

"What?" Kota blinked in confusion.

"Use your necklace! Press the button on the back and then spin the dial on the front!"

"Huh?" Kota responded, confused before he looked at the necklace, seeing there was a button, "Like this?"

 **=MYTH SET! SPIN WHEN READY!=**

He looked at the front and then spun the dial, making the green and red energy glow a little before it landed on the red segment.

 **=MYTH UNLEASHED! RED NEKOMATA!=**

Kota gasped as he was suddenly engulfed in red energy forming a suit similar to the others. The helmet was red, had two cat ears, a black visor, some green highlights near the mouth that had a silver area, the neck was white the suit was red, while having white highlights on the arms, legs, the belt was green along with the boots and gloves, and the symbol for the team was along the belt as well, being an image of each creature's heads shaped into a Y.

"Nani? Wh-wh-wha-what?!" Kota gasped.

"You're a Mythger now, Kota. So come on and help us fight these guys," the Black Mythger told him as he pressed a button on his belt buckle, summoning his weapon, "Help us out, RedMyth!"

 **Watashitachiha, shinwadesu (We are Myth)**

"Oh… okay?" RedMyth nodded as he did the same thing, summoning out two blades that were red and had green hilts.

 **Wareware wa densetsudesu (We are Legend)**

RedMyth slashed at a kappa, causing it to suddenly dry up due to the bowl on its head cracking and losing water.

 **Ni yotte eraba remashita Amaterasu (Chosen by Amaterasu)**

 **Watashitachiha, shinwadesu (We are Myth)**

"...am I winning?" RedMyth blinked.

"Yea, you're winning, partner. Win, nya!" Nekki cheered before he was dragged aside by Kiri, "Hey!"

"We need to stay out of their sight," Kiri told him.

"Why? I wanna help, too, you knyow!"

 **Soredewa, tsuitachi hozon shite mimashou (Let's save the day)**

 **Kyōi no sūpāpawā de (With amazing super power)**

WhiteMyth then kicked a few away and then VioletMyth whipped them out of existence.

"Nice one," WhiteMyth smiled.

"Arigato," VioletMyth giggled.

 **Ue no tatakai, Mythger (Fight on, Mythger)**

BlackMyth and BlueMyth managed to kick out some of the Kappas before BlackMyth bonked them on the head with his spear.

 **Tsukuru mono no densetsu wa, Mythger no kagayaki (Make those legends shine, Mythger)**

"That's almost all of them," BlackMyth smirked.

BlueMyth than tossed his boomerang, which bounced off of various kappas heads, causing their bowls to crack a bit before they blew up.

 **Aibou wa Youkai (Our partners are Youkai)**

 **Sorera ga kenen sa rerubekide wa arimasen (They are not to be feared)**

Some kappas jumped up and attempted to bodyslam the two, but were stopped by VioletMyth.

 **Karera wa shinwadesu (They are myth)**

 **Karera wa densetsudesu (They are legend)**

" _Thank you,_ " BlackMyth smiled.

RedMyth backed away from the kappas nervously as they suddenly started to run forward.

 **Watashitachiha, shinwadesu (We are Myth) (Iku, Mythger!)**

RedMyth then tossed his blades up into the air in fear, with the two blades landing on the kappas accidentally.

 **Karera wa shinwadesu (They are myth) (Iku, Youkai!)**

"I… uh… meant to do that?" RedMyth told them.

"Yea right," WhiteMyth said with a roll of her eyes, "Just get your blades out their bowls and let's move on."

He nodded and then walked over to try and get his swords back, but got attacked by a few kappas who were knocked away by BlueMyth's boomerang.

 **Wareware wa densetsudesu (We are Legend) (Iku, Mythger)**

"Ok White, you're up!" Black told her, with White using her claws to kill some kappas and then knock the twin katannas back to RedMyth, with the two blades connecting into a naginata.

 **Ni yotte eraba remashita Amaterasu (Chosen by Amaterasu)**

 **Watashitachiha, shinwadesu (We are Myth)**

"Wow…" he blinked as he picked it up and then slashed at the final kappas.

 **Ikuze, Youkai Sentai... Mythger!**

"...did we win?" RedMyth asked.

"Yep," BlackMyth nodded as he and the others pressed the button and then changed back to normal.

 **=END THE MYTH!=**

"Uh… how do I do that?" RedMyth asked.

"It's partially instinct that comes with the suits and partially-" Takeshi began when Hana gave him a wallop on the head, "OW!"

"Idiot, he's asking how to change back to normal," Hana informed.

"...oh," Takeshi blinked, as he walked over and pressed the button on the back of Kota's necklace.

 **=END THE MYTH!=**

"So Nekki really did go and get that non-believer?" Hana asked, "Whateves, must've been a fluke or something,"

"You don't have to be so rude," Yoko told Hana.

"Yea, he's still new to this thing. You gotta give him some slack," Daisuke added.

"Well… regardless, welcome to the group, Kota," Takeshi smiled as he held out his hand to shake Kota's, only for Kota to take the necklace and put it into Takeshi's hand, "Eh?"

"I don't want anything to do with this," Kota told him before he ran off for home.

Takeshi wasn't sure what to say in response at first and just stood there, "...uh… what just happened?"

"He just rejected this, robot," Hana told him, set to smack her brother again before Yoko grabbed her and stopped her, "Hey,"

"Oi, matte aibou!" Nekki shouted as he ran after Kota.

"Nekki's not letting that slide easily, and neither should we," Takeshi told the group.

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… that was something. And the day we finished this was the day after my birthday.

KKD: Well then, happy late birthday, aibou. Sorry for not getting your gift out on time.

Pikatwig: I know I'm getting gifts late. Heck, I only opened my gifts today instead of yesterday.

KKD: I see.

Pikatwig: And yes, the suits are slightly inspired by the Gaoranger suits. I thought it fit. Also… no yellow… before you say anything, there's a reason for this. ...and in the next Sentai after Ninninger, the writer said that 'yellow is too feminine'. That just sounds so… typecasting, I guess.

KKD: Fair enough.

Pikatwig: Regardless… thoughts on this chapter?

KKD: It was pretty cool overall. I'd also like to see someone come up with an actual song for the lyrics.

Pikatwig: That'd be neat. And yes, we did the same thing that Abaranger, Shinkenger, Go-Buster, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Ghost and the Ninningers did, a theme song fight scene, albeit it was at the end to save the awesome. I think that was my favorite part.

KKD: To be fair, Ghost kinda pulled the same thing, saving the song for the end.

Pikatwig: Yea. So anyway… the Youkai thing is expanded to mythology as well, as we saw with Amaterasu and Sun Wukong. ...the latter may be familiar to fans of a certain anime.

KKD: For those of you who don't, Sun Wukong, the monkey, was the inspiration for Dragon Ball Z's Goku, and yes, it's the same Sun Wukong we're taking inspiration for while combining some aspects of Goku, though not that much.

Pikatwig: ...yea. There's a reason he's gonna be the butt of the jokes… I don't like Dragon Ball.

KKD: Uh… there is one character you like from DBZ, though. *holds up a picture of Android #18*

Pikatwig: Not important! *bonks KKD on the head with a frying pan*

KKD: …Yeesh, was that necessary?

Pikatwig: *puts frying pan down.* And your favorite part…?

KKD: Gotta say that my personal favorite was actually the interactions between Nekki and Kota.

Pikatwig: Cool. And with that, we end off. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne. ...and was that really needed?

Pikatwig: I'll get you some ice… *walks off to do so*

KKD: Itai… *puts hand on head*


	2. Myth 02

*both Pikatwig and KKD were lying on the ground, exhausted*

Pikatwig: ...intense fight… Mega Evolution vs. Synchro Evolution…

KKD: Hoo boy… intense stuff alright.

Pikatwig: ...how long have we been having this battle? We started on the 22nd of February and it's… uh… *looks at calendar* March 25th.

KKD: Yikes… that went on much longer than I thought.

Pikatwig: ...how did nobody tell us we've been at this for… uh… five weeks?

Neptune: To be honest, we didn't wanna get caught in the crossfire of that battle. So we all just kept our heads down.

Pikatwig: ...fair enough. *looks at the damages caused to the studio* ...good thing I always have a back-up studio on standby. *presses a button, causing a giant mechanical hand to remove the studio and replace it with a perfectly repaired on, all notes and stuff still exactly where they were.*

KKD: Convenient.

Pikatwig: Always have spare bases in case of something like that.

KKD: ...note to self, get one of those for myself.

Pikatwig: I'll help with that.

Takeshi: AHEM!

KKD: Oh, right. Story.

Pikatwig: ...sorry guys. But Pokemon battles are so intense, you can't get away once you're in them…

KKD: That's true.

Hana: AHEM!

Pikatwig: Fine… disclaimers now…

KKD: *pulls out a black cloth* Got it.

Disclaimers: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own the content within this story apart from original material. The rest such as Super Sentai, Yo-Kai Watch, and other materials used for reference belong to their respective owners such as Toei, Bandai, and Level-5.

* * *

" _In the last myth… you met the newest Super Sentai team… the Sentai who worked with Youkai. And a skeptic was brought into the fold… he rejected the oddities that Youkai brought with them. Will he be brought back into the fold?"_

* * *

Takeshi just sat outside his house, holding onto the necklace that was clearly Kota's due to the red color.

"What is with him?" Takeshi muttered in a bit of annoyance, "After all the work to get a fifth member to the team, he just ditches us."

"Well, like I said, we're just fine with four!" Hana told her brother, the male sighing a bit before bopping her on the head with a paper fan, "Ow!"

"A Sentai's full power comes from a team of five. I know there are some that had three to start, and a couple for a while were at four for a while, but five is the staple. If we stay at four members, we're just gonna get our butts kicked in the long run," Takeshi argued.

Hana rolled her eyes, brushing aside her red hair from her face before walking into the house, leaving Takeshi alone with his kirin partner.

"...do you think he's gonna come back?" Kiri asked.

"Who, Kota or Nekki?"

"The nonbeliever,"

"I'm sure of it," Takeshi told Kiri.

"If Nekki has anything to say about it, he will come back. He is one stubborn nekomata,"

"I'll take your word for it. I mean, we have been at this thing for three months now," Takeshi noted, "In comparison, Daisuke was at it for two months, Yoko half a month, and Hana's only been at this for four weeks."

"Yea… we're the most experienced, and yet we can't keep our little group together that well…" Kiri sighed as he walked up to Takeshi's shoulder, "...can we have some fish?"

"Sure," Takeshi smiled.

* * *

"Onii-chan… what are you doing?" Ai asked as she watched Kota close and lock the windows.

"Just… making sure nothing unwanted gets in," Kota told her, "Don't worry about it."

"...okay," she smiled as she curled up under her blankets, "Oyasumi (Good night), Onii-chan,"

"Yea… oyasumi," Kota nodded back as he headed for his own room. Unknown to him, Nekki was already inside the house and was currently drinking milk from the fridge…

* * *

" _Mythology… legends… stories.. They share one connection, mysterious beings known as the Youkai. Creatures that can't be seen and are believed to be nonexistent. Five teens have the rare and mystical ability to see these creatures, but be warned listener of this tale… when a Youkai enters your life… things will never be quite the same."_

 **Youkai Sentai Mythger**

 **Watashitachiha, shinwadesu (We are Myth) *Nekki, Kiri, Nagi, Grifdor and Pegus all stood in the shadows.***

 **Wareware wa densetsudesu (We are Legend) *Kota, Takeshi, Yoko, Hana and Daisuke all stood in front of their Youkai partners, before the five hurried up to them***

 **Ni yotte eraba remashita Amaterasu (Chosen by Amaterasu) *The white wolf looked at the five with a soft smile on her face, the focus turning to the five.***

 **Watashitachiha, shinwadesu (We are Myth) *the five raised their necklaces into the air, with the buttons being pressed and their colors surrounding them***

 **Soredewa, tsuitachi hozon shite mimashou (Let's save the day) *Takeshi and Kiri charged forward, transforming into BlackMyth. Hana had Grifdor on her shoulder. She sighed before turning into WhiteMyth.***

 **Kyōi no sūpāpawā de (With amazing super power) *Yoko and Nagi cuddled together, with Yoko quickly becoming VioletMyth.***

 **Ue no tatakai, Mythger (Fight on, Mythger) *Daisuke and Pegus stood for a moment, only to jump up as Daisuke became BlueMyth***

 **Tsukuru mono no densetsu wa, Mythger no kagayaki (Make those legends shine, Mythger) *Kota looked at Nekki for a moment, Kota looking annoyed at the nekomata, before he sighed and became Red Myth***

 **Aibou wa Youkai (Our partners are Youkai) *Over at where Kota and Ai lived, Kota watched in anger as Nekki took a pudding out of the fridge and began to eat it.***

 **Sorera ga kenen sa rerubekide wa arimasen (They are not to be feared) *Takeshi and Hana were both arguing over the remote, while Kiri and Grifdor were sighing with sweatdrops appearing on their heads***

 **Karera wa shinwadesu (They are myth) *Daisuke was in the middle of traveling the streets with Pegus, the pegasus looking at a scarf that was rainbow colored***

 **Karera wa densetsudesu (They are legend) *Yoko was painting her nails while Nagi simply looked on in intrigue***

 **Watashitachiha, shinwadesu (We are Myth) (Iku, Mythger!) *BlackMyth held out his spear, WhiteMyth prepared her claws.**

 **Karera wa shinwadesu (They are myth) (Iku, Youkai!) *BlueMyth held his boomerang and VioletMyth her whip.***

 **Wareware wa densetsudesu (We are Legend) (Iku, Mythger) *RedMyth clumsily held his two katanas before the five rushed in***

 **Karera wa densetsudesu (They are legend) (Iku, Youkai!) *The Youkai partners then grew in size to become the mecha***

 **Ni yotte eraba remashita Amaterasu (Chosen by Amaterasu) *Raijin growled before sending a zap at Sun Wukong, who was caught by the thunder**

 **Watashitachiha, shinwadesu (We are Myth) *The mecha of the team stood proudly as the five Mythgers approached the screen***

 **Ikuze, Youkai Sentai... Mythger! *The five reverted back to normal, with their partners approaching. Takeshi, Hana, Daisuke and Yoko all smiled and cuddled with their partners, while Kota looked at Nekki with a look of discomfort.***

 **Myth 02: Red's Discomfort**

* * *

" **...a fifth Mythger…"** Raijin growled, slamming his fist into a table, creating sparks of lightning from the impact zone, before he tore up the Kyōrinrin who reported this to him.

" **Better ease up there, Rai-san. You don't want to waste our resources in making these guys, do you?"** Sun Wukong stated, making Raijin growl before shocking the monkey.

" **Don't you DARE disrespect me, Sunfall Dopekong!"**

" **Sun Wukong."**

" **WHATEVER! Send out a Youkai to get rid of the Mythgers and kill the rebels, or I will have your head!"** Raijin told Sun Wukong.

" **...head. ...head… that's it!"** Sun Wukong realized as he took out a small slip of paper and wrote out a name, summoning forth a nukekubi.

" **Ah yes… the Youkai who appears as a beautiful woman who can separate their head from their body… clever,"** Raijin stated, **"Nukeiri, go out and attack the Mythgers!"**

" **It will be my honor, Raijin-sama,"** she smiled.

* * *

The next day, Kota looked around to see the kitchen was a total mess. There was empty milk cartons lying on the ground, spilt milk on the ground, empty pudding cups and what looked to be paw prints around the ground. ...a cat's paw prints…

"...you have gotta be kidding me… how the heck did you even get in here?!" Kota demanded of Nekki, the nekomata currently eating another pudding.

"Ohaiyou, aibou, (Good morning, partner)" Nekki greeted as he finished off the pudding, crushed the container and then tossed it onto the floor.

"Seriously?! You're just a regular slob!" Kota growled.

"What's the problem with enjoying a nice morning with your new aibou?" Nekki retorted as he opened up a carton of milk, only for Kota to pick the nekomata up and toss him out the window.

"AND STAY OUT!" Kota shouted.

* * *

"Ohaiyou, Take-kun," Yoko greeted as she met up with the blunette on her way to school, "How're you doing?"

"Okay," Takeshi shrugged as he took out Kota's necklace.

"He hasn't come back for it yet?"

"Yep," Takeshi nodded as he put it away and they walked along, "But I can give it to him later, since I know we have class together,"

Yoko gave a small nod as they continued to walk, looking around for the others, before they saw Hana clinging onto Daisuke like a wet bathing suit.

"...Hana…" Takeshi growled.

"What?" Hana responded, "He asked me to hug him,"

"Yes, I did… I asked for a hug, not for you to cling onto me like a magnet!" Daisuke reminded, attempted to pry Hana off of him.

"I'm making sure you stay warm," Hana stated as she clung onto him tighter.

"Wow, this is silly," Nagi stated.

"You'd never see a Youkai denigrate themselves to this," Grifdor stated.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. Cat!" Kota shouted, attempting to pry Nekki off.

"You were saying?" Kiri joked, earning a smack from Grifdor.

"C'mon," Takeshi stated as he and Yoko walked over to Kota, "Heya,"

"Get this cat off of me!" Kota demanded.

The blunette rolled his eyes as he grabbed hold of Nekki's tails and yanked him off Kota, the nekomatta squirming around in Takeshi's grasp for a bit.

Grifdor and Pegus both watched as Nekki then gripped onto Kota's leg and tried to get Kota to stay put.

"I don't have time for this junk, cat, get off of me!" Kota told Nekki, as he attempted to shake Nekki off of him.

"You know, you can't just shake him off like that," Yoko told him as she gently stroked Nekki behind his ear to make him loosen his grip, the cat purring as Yoko managed to get him off of Kota, "You gotta treat him like a kitten a-"

"Keep that annoying cat away from me," Kota told her as he headed to school.

* * *

"Mou~! Why do I gotta be in this stuffy ol' locker? I wanna be with my aibou!" Nekki whined as he banged on Takeshi's locker.

"Calm down, Nekki," Kiri told him, "We can't just roam around a place that has a lot of people for no reason,"

"I'm bored. I'm hungry. I wanna eat a pudding. I wanna run around. I wanna play. I run around. I wanna claw something like a cat. I wanna-" Nekki whined, when Grifdor banged on the side of the locker to get him to shut it.

"Did it ever occur to you why it is we're the only Youkai to put up with you is that you're so dang annoying?!" Grifdor told Nekki.

"Grifdor! That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Kiri told him.

"Would you Youkai shut up?! I'm trying to ssssssleep!" Nagi told them.

The others just kept quiet until Kiri sensed something, "Minna, there's a Youkai nearby!"

"Oh come on…" Nagi whined.

"We gotta get Takeshi and the others!" Kiri stated as he pulled out a small pendant of sorts.

* * *

Takeshi was working on a math assignment, when he saw a charm on his necklace begin to glow. He pressed covered himself up with a jacket and pressed it.

"Takeshi here, what's up?" He asked as a holographic image of Kiri appeared.

-I sense a Youkai nearby. We need to get out and get going,- Kiri informed.

Takeshi nodded before he lightly poked Yoko and Daisuke, making a single with his thumb, index and middle finger, giving a sort of indication of a lower case 'Y'. They both nodded, and then Yoko did the same to Hana, she nodded. They then quickly requested to be excused before dashing out, with Kota simply watching them.

* * *

"Where's my aibou?" Nekki demanded to know as Takeshi arrived and unlocked the locker, "Where is he?!"

"Doubt he's gonna help, Nekki, so just stay there!" Takeshi told him as Kiri walked out and Takeshi closed the locker.

Nekki groaned in response as the other Youkai hurried off.

* * *

The Mythgers arrived at where Kiri had sensed the Youkai, seeing there were some kappas.

"This'll be easy," BlueMyth scoffed, as he pressed a button in his belt buckle and summoned his boomerang. He tossed it forward, bouncing it at the dishes on the kappas, but the boomerang ricocheted off of a wall and nearly smacked a woman who was sitting there and reading, "...whoops,"

"Nice going, dope," BlackMyth groaned, earning a wallop to the head from WhiteMyth, "Ow!"

"Don't you dare mock him!"

The two both began to argue, making VioletMyth groan in annoyance. She walked over to the woman in concern, "Ma'am, it's dangerous here. You have to get out of here,"

However, the woman just continued to sit and read her book, not moving an inch.

"Ma'am, did you hear me?" VioletMyth asked, when suddenly BlueMyth's boomerang bonked on the back of her helmet, "Hey!"

"Sorry!"

"Hey, you do remember people can't see us, right?" BlackMyth reminded.

"Oh… duh," VioletMyth giggled as she lightly bonked her forehead.

"Keep fighting!" BlueMyth stated as he tossed his boomerang again and it bounced around again, with VioletMyth dodging it… but as a result it went right for the woman's neck! None of the Mythgers were close enough to stop it, VioletMyth covering her eyes when… the woman's head floated up.

"...what?" They blinked.

"Something's not right here…" BlackMyth stated.

"Okay… yo **u got me Mythgers,"** the woman stated, her head still floating in the air.

"It's a nukekubi," WhiteMyth informed, preparing her claws, "It's a woman whose head can float off the body and they have a thirst for blood."

"Scatter!" BlackMyth told the group as they ran away from the floating head, who began laughing insanely as the Mythgers ran for their lives.

* * *

Kota just stared out a window, pondering where Takeshi and the others all were, feeling a bit nervous as he couldn't see them.

"...hmm…" he muttered as he walked to the library, "Well… if there's any place to learn anything."

In the library was a woman with red hair, brown eyes, and wearing a lot of white, with a red sun on her sleeves.

"Hello," Kota waved as he walked up to her, "You a librarian?"

"Yes I am," she nodded, "Ms. Sakurai,"

"My name's Kota. I recently moved here… uh… you wouldn't happen to have anything on… uh… Youkai, would you?"

Ms. Sakurai laughed a little bit before she pulled out a book with the name 'Youkai, Legends, Other Mythical Creatures'.

"...thank you," he nodded, taking the book and proceeded to sit down and read it.

Kota actually got rather into the book, enjoying it and thinking over being a Mythger again.

* * *

"Swat it away, swat it away!" WhiteMyth shouted as she ran from Nukeiri's head. BlackMyth attempted to smack it away with his spear, but he couldn't get a clear enough time to hit her.

"What do we do? We can't hit her," VioletMyth asked BlackMyth.

"...we gotta fall back," BlackMyth told them.

"What?!" WhiteMyth gawked.

"We can't hit her, we're all to scared to approach, we need to leave!" BlackMyth told his twin.

"I'm not leaving without a fight!" WhiteMyth told her brother, which resulted in a wallop to the head from her brother.

"Fall back!" BlackMyth told the team as they made a run for it.

" **That's it, run and hide! You'll never be able to stop the Youkai Army!"** Nukeiri shouted as the team made their retreat.

* * *

"I can't believe we had to run away like that!" Grifdor growled in anger, "What a pain in the butt!"

"Be happy we got outta there alive," Nagi sighed.

"...Lady Amaterasu… I'm sorry," Takeshi apologized, kneeling before the white wolf.

"Understandable. A nukekubi is one tricky Youkai, I should know, I fought one once. I almost didn't make it out alive," Amaterasu informed, "I don't know how you can stop her… but to have the power of all five Mythgers assembled."

"See, I told you we needed the fifth Mythger, Hana," Takeshi told his still recovering sister.

"Oh shut your mouth," Hana told Takeshi dismissively.

Takeshi shrugged it off before he took out Kota's necklace, "...I need to find him and convince him to help us,"

* * *

Kota was soon wandering around the town, before he found a small sushi stand, with a sign reading 'Gold Sushi'. Kota walked over and sat down at it, seeing a certain blue haired male was there.

"...oh come on…" Kota groaned.

"What? I'm on break and I eat here normally,"

Kota shrugged and thus ordered something, being a bowl of yakisoba, "Strange that despite the name 'Gold Sushi' they serve other things."

"Heard the reason that it's like that is because of some mess involving curry rice," Takeshi shrugged.

"I see… well, in any case, I'll have an order of california roll sushi and some takoyaki with soy sauce," Takeshi ordered, the man behind the counter nodding before getting to work on the orders.

"Why haven't you made a resturant, mind my asking?" Kota asked.

"Just because I'm worried I may lose my creative freedom," the stand owner informed, continuing to make the food for the two.

"Makes sense," Takeshi stated, "So Kota… where are you from?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Kota responded, Takeshi just nodding as his sushi arrived.

"You like sushi?" Takeshi asked, with Kota shrugging in response, "...look, Kota… the team needs you,"

"Why?" Kota responded.

"We had an issue and… we need a team of five," Takeshi informed.

"Why me?"

"Because… you know what's really happening," Takeshi whispered to Kota, "Nekki chose you and he won't un-choose you. You have to help us."

Kota was silent as the yakisoba arrived and he began to eat it, thinking about his decision.

* * *

" **It is so much fun to scare those dumb Mythgers around,"** Nukeiri laughed as she drank some tea.

" **Tell me, dear Nukeiri, how did you kill those pesky rebels?"**

" **Kill? Well I never saw them,"**

Suddenly, she was hit by lighting, much to her surprise.

" **You. Didn't. Kill. Those. Rebels?!"** Raijin growled, **"Don't you dare come back here… UNTIL YOU KILL THEM!"**

Nukeiri quickly ran off, clearly in a panic, Sun Wukong chuckling nearby.

* * *

While Daisuke attempted to plan to fight the Youkai, Hana and Yoko were playing a card game.

"Ha, I win," Yoko smirked,

"What were we even playing again? And why do we have hanafuda cards?" Hana questioned.

"Well, I dunno," Yoko shrugged, "To both questions."

Hana groaned loudly as she placed the cards down.

"Lucky you learned to stop having bets with Yoko, right?" Daisuke stated.

"True." Hana nodded.

Yoko rolled her eyes and plopped down her cards, turning to see Nagi was currently messing around with Pegus and Grifdor by slithering and evading them.

"Hold still so we can tag you!" Pegus growled, trying to pounce on.

"How is it she's so fast?" Grifdor growled.

"She is part snake," Yoko told them, "Snakes tend to be very fast,"

" **But are they fast enough to help you evade me?!"** Nukeiri shouted, her head bowling down the three Youkai.

"Nagi!" Yoko gasped in worry, "Oh you're so gonna pay for that!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Takeshi asked as he was contacted by VioletMyth.

-The dumb Youkai found us! And she's after Nagi-tachi!-

"Nani?!"

"Going after the Youkai… is that bad?" Kota whispered, not sure about this.

"It is totally bad!" Nekki shouted as he jumped up, "Because to the 'king' of our world, we're evil rebels and junk,"

"...ok?" Kota blinked, as Takeshi handed him the necklace.

"Dude… please, we need you," Takeshi begged.

Kota glanced at the necklace for a moment, sighing a bit before looking back at Takeshi.

"...I'll help, but you gotta agree to something first," Kota told him.

"...ok," Takeshi nodded.

* * *

VioletMyth attempted to attack the head, while BlueMyth hid their partners, WhiteMyth leaping in and attempting to hit the head, but failing due to how evaded.

" **This is so much fun,"** Nukeiri laughed happily, cackling as she floated above the three, when suddenly it came to a halt, **"Wh-what the-?!"**

"About time you get here, baka!" WhiteMyth shouted.

BlackMyth stood above the group, preparing himself, while RedMyth was currently by the body of Nukeiri, one of his katanas by her shoulder.

"...you guys do know that this is the weakness, right?" RedMyth blinked, "I mean come on! It's so obvious!"

VioletMyth, WhiteMyth and BlueMyth all thought for a moment before giving a collective facepalm.

"How is it a non-believer thought of a solution before we did?!" WhiteMyth groaned.

"Have you considered he'd do the occasional research?" BlackMyth retorted, "Or were you just to scared to try and fight a-"

WhiteMyth dashed over and bonked her brother with her claws in annoyance at that.

"...moving on…" RedMyth sighed as he kicked the body away.

" **Stop that!"** Nukeiri shouted, when she was ensnared by VioletMyth's whip, which she extended and wrapped around a few things.

"I'll hold her back as long as possible, you all deal with the body!" VioletMyth shouted.

"Got it!" BlackMyth answered, as BlackMyth charged forward and hit the body with the spear and managed to send it into the air.

WhiteMyth charged in and slashed a few more times with BlueMyth sending his boomerang into the air, which spun around and then finally destroyed it, while making the head vanish into the air.

"Yatta!" VioletMyth cheered.

"...that was a bit of an anticlimax," WhiteMyth stated.

* * *

Hana, Yoko and Daisuke all arrived at the Gold Sushi and were preparing a welcome party for Kota. Well… two of them were, but Hana was simply sitting around.

"Why are we celebrating the nonbeliever joining us?" Hana inquired.

"Don't got harping on him like that. He just helped us win the fight!" Yoko responded.

"Come on Hana, please help," Daisuke asked nicely, Hana going all goo-goo for Daisuke before happily aiding in putting up streamers and stuff.

Grifdor rolled his eyes at this, sighing as he watched Hana aid in preparing the area.

Takeshi, Kiri and Nekki walked along to the place, and they looked in surprise.

"Heya, Take-kun," Yoko smiled, Takeshi blushing as he smiled at her.

"H-Hi…" he waved.

"So, where's the non believer?" Hana asked, looking around to find Kota.

"He's not coming," Takeshi informed, "He only agreed to help us… if we gave him some more time to think."

* * *

Pikatwig: And a cliffhanger.

KKD: Man, that was pretty good. Also, I noticed we seem to really be bucking trends here.

Pikatwig: ...huh?

KKD: We haven't really gotten a full team henshin by now, neither has the red ranger fully joined the team. Heck, by now the team would've used their mecha, and we haven't even seen them yet.

Pikatwig: I have my reason. Anyway… thoughts on this chapter?

KKD: Pretty nice overall. Not much to say, but at the least it makes sense for Kota to be skeptical about all this and be hesitant to fully join.

Pikatwig: I can agree with that, and I honestly really think this is special. Oh, and the day we finished this… is the day after Super Sentai's 40th anniversary. ...yeah, we haven't been fully focused on anything-

KKD: I've been going on ahead, but I passed my chance with it since I need to wait on all my data for my DA Crowd-Sourced Sentai… at least I know it's got a video game motif with Mythical Beasts and Magic involved.

Pikatwig: ...okay, _I_ haven't been fully focused on anything, but really with how busy I am, this at least makes sense. Favorite part anyway… it's gotta be the slight reference to Shinkenger with 'Gold Sushi'. While this isn't in the main Super Sentai canon, the cameo is meant to be that, a cameo.

KKD: Works for me. I mean, Power Rangers did something similar with RPM having a Jungle Karma location as a cameo despite RPM being in an alternate universe.

Pikatwig: True that. Anyway… we will be doing something special for the 40th anniversary, I assure you. Keep an eye on my DA account to see it. Thus, we end off. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


End file.
